


The Haunted Hotel Lore Book

by E_Bel



Series: Haunted Hotel AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Gen, Hotels, Incomplete, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Museums, Other, The Sight, The Supernatural, Witches, Work In Progress, executions, lots of ghosts, lots of mentions of death, many things changing constantly for story lore, mentions of abuse, occasional magic use, prisons, some normality in amongst the crazy, things not defined because they haven't been created yet, world is still being built so things can change and often will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: The Haunted Hotel AU blew up much more than I thought it would on the server, so I've made a lore book for people who weren't around for all the conversations but want to join in on the creating.Lots of stuff and not a whole lot of story, but this is to help keep track of what we've made and as a reference for anyone who wants to talk about it or make something for it.This lore book is massively incomplete and things will change constantly as the world is expanded and ideas are discussed. There will be things that are undefined or are still in development.THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE LORE BOOK. IT'S JUST WHAT WE HAVE SO FAR.





	1. The World and Races

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I know I tend to put a bunch of nonsense in them, and I've done so with this one too, but this series and AU does have some things that might trigger and upset some people. Please read the tags and don't read this if you have issues with the tags listed. They are only small mentions but I don't want to accidentally hurt someone with my writing. So please double check and take care of yourself.

**The World:** The world mirrors our own world very closely; it's populated by humans and creatures of all shapes and sizes. People have jobs and desires and live there lives, but there is another layer of reality that most people are not aware of. If you were to mention ghosts or magic to the average person on the street, they would think you were joking. Everyone knows that those things don't exist, they are only stories to entertain children. Those people have no idea how close the supernatural is to their doorstep. It's very hidden and very scarce, but the world is more mysterious than most people living there believe it to be.

* * *

  **The Sight:** The sight is an extortionary power that only a very few humans have. Humans can interact with the physical world and ghosts can interact with the spirit world, but ghosts have trouble interacting with things that are physical in nature and humans have trouble interacting with things that are spirit in nature. But some, a very select few, can interact with both easily no matter whether they’re ghost or human. But it’s only noticeable when they’re interacting with something of the opposite nature. Example: take an ordinary human. It is expected that they can interact with the physical world and extraordinary that they can interact with the spiritual world. But if the human were to die and become a ghost, the reverse would be true; amazing interacting with physical objects and expected to interact with spiritual ones. In truth, the powers hadn’t changed at all, it was still the same as it had always been; it’s just what one was expected to be able and unable to do had changed.

* * *

  **The Races:**

Humans: Humans are the most common people in this world. They are powerless and average, but they are versatile and strong-willed. They are so versatile that, just sometimes, they can even change what they are.  
  
Sight-Holders(?): Sight-holders are humans who were born with the ability to interact with the spirit world; they can interact with spiritual things and ghosts just as easily as they'd interact with other people. Some are accepted with their abilities, others are shunned or dismissed as insane. Unfortunately, the later tends to happen more often than the former.  
  
Witches: Witches are humans who have learnt to do magic. Some are kind, some are wicked, but the majority are suspicious and wary, tending to keep to themselves. It takes quite a lot for a human to learn and use magic, some prefer finding ways to make others pay any tolls for it. After all, why strain your own soul when it is quite possible to ensnare another's to play the part of battery?  
  
Ghosts: Ghosts are humans who have died but, for one reason or another, haven't passed on. This can be for a number of reasons; large distress over being dead, being vengeful over being dead (most commonly found in those who were murdered), a curse on the land that one died on, strong attachment to a physical object/person or place, and some ghosts are formed from those who did pass on but had their souls pulled back to the living world (usually through magic). All ghosts are constrained by something; either they are bound to a certain property, a specific object, or (rarely) to a person of great significance to them, whether for a good reason or a bad one. Ghosts vary in strength and ability to affect the living world, typically depending on how long they've been a ghost, whether they are a vengeful ghost, and whether they had any powers while alive (whether magic or the sight).  
 


	2. The Settings

**The Crossroads Hotel (OG!Characters Setting):** The Crossroads Hotel is a haunted hotel where guests can stay in hopes of being able to see a real ghost. It is marketed specifically towards those who are enthralled at the thought of the supernatural and wish to see it personally. Of course, they get a handful of sceptics who try to debunk the hotel, but they never seem to stay long. Guests are free to explore the hotel for themselves, outside of a few key areas, but organised tours start at 6pm and finish at 11pm, the tour lasting about an hour. Areas that are inaccessible to the public include the boiler room, which is accessible through tours, and room 410, which is permanently inaccessibly but has a glass door.

* * *

**The Museum (DS!Characters Setting):** The Museum is run by Dream. Isn't known as a haunted area.

* * *

**The Falls Hotel:** A hotel only two blocks away from The Crossroads Hotel. It is a regular hotel and caters to guests accordingly. They also work in collaboration with The Crossroads Hotel, taking in guests who were just looking for a hotel and mistakenly went to the Crossroads Hotel as well as accommodating guests who found the haunted hotel too frightening and needed to leave quickly.

* * *

**The Land Itself:** The land the hotel sits on is a large property near the centre of town. It originally belonged to the twins, Dream and Nightmare, gifted to them (Or truly just Dream) by the town at large. When Nightmare died, he cursed the property, making anyone who died on that property become a ghost. Dream abandoned the house and the town itself after his brother's death and the house sat empty until another soul died there, that's when the townsfolk found out it was cursed. The place sat untouched since the townsfolk were too scared to approach it until the house was torn down and the property was used as the execution grounds for a new, nearby prison. As more people died on the property, it got more and more ghosts. This started frightening the people away from the town itself until the prison had to close due to not enough people around to sustain it. The town itself became a ghost town until the (?) family brought the property and built The Crossroads Hotel on it, driving tourism into the area to see the new haunted hotel and bringing the town back to life. The hotel is currently in the hands of the (?) family's sons, Blue and Stretch.


	3. Characters: Crossroads Hotel

**The Staff:**

Cross:  Human. The newest security guard at the Crossroads Hotel. He seems popular with the ghosts, especially a certain five (Nightmare, Error, Dust, Horror, and Killer) that have taken to following him around. He's a bit oblivious to ghosts, and doesn't always realise when one has followed him on his rounds. Friends with Ink.

Ink:  Sighted Human. Cares about very little  and is generally an asshole. He watches the security cameras for trouble-making guests or ghosts during the day and does tours at night, even though he hates doing them. His sight means he is simultaneously the best and worst tour guide; best cause he can always find the ghosts and bad because he just doesn't care. His sight also means that he can reign in ghosts who are causing trouble, though he'll only follow through about half the time. Is one of the very few who was accepted with his abilities. Is friends with Cross and asshole-friends with Red Rose. Is generally hated by Error.

Stretch:  Human. The official owner of the Crossroads Hotel. He isn't that good at actually running the hotel and knows it, he tends to leave running the hotel to Blue. The hotel was passed to him and Blue from their parents; he wasn't that interested in it until Blue's accident. Now he does his best to make sure that the hotel never fails. Is Blue's brother.

Red Rose(Story Shift Chara):  Witch. They are a member of staff at the Crossroads Hotel. They were abused and rejected by their family because of their powers; They managed to escape and have a safe refuge at the hotel. They are close friends with Chara and asshole-friends with Ink.

Outer: Human. A member of staff at the Crossroads Hotel. He'll go up to the roof after his shift to watch the stars and will be joined by Nightmare and Chara sometimes.

* * *

**The Ghosts:**

Nightmare:  Ghost. Was the first ghost on the property and the reason the land was cursed. He was not well-liked by the townsfolk who thought he had evil in him and was killed by the townsfolk one day when Dream was gone. He was poisoned, causing black gunk to flow from his mouth, and was then sealed inside the wall of his basement, which would become the boiler room of the hotel many years later. He accidently cursed the land as he was dying so that anyone who died there would haunt the place forever. He haunts the boiler room, though he will sometimes go to the roof to watch the stars, and is generally very quiet. He doesn't like being disturbed and will seep black gunk to scare off anyone who annoys him. Has spent over fifty years as a ghost. Is very close friends with Chara and is smitten with Cross and the rest of the bad guys crew. Is Dream's brother.

Chara:  Witch Ghost. The second ghost on the property, not long after Nightmare. When Nightmare died, the townsfolk turned Chara into their new scapegoat. It became too much to handle and the eventually committed suicide in Nightmare's old house, despite Nightmare's attempts to save them. Chara would learn fire magic later on and would be vengeful for some time, scaring the townsfolk into avoiding the property and eventually into abandoning the town itself. They would calm down by the time the prison was built, though they would be rather peeved at Killer's claims. They now haunt the attic of the hotel, often going up to view the stars. Is close to Red Rose and Nightmare.

Killer:  Ghost. Was executed when the property was a prison. He enjoys pretending that he's not a ghost and fooling guests. He typically haunts either the main stairs or the fire escape, the second floor if he isn't at either. While he was alive, he claimed that he killed people with Chara's help but got the scare of his life when Chara's ghost showed up to him in prison and told him off. Moved to the town with his brother after Nightmare and Chara's deaths and heard about them via legend. Presumed to be the third death on the property. Is smitten with Cross and the rest of bad guys crew.

Horror: Ghost. Was executed when the property was a prison. He tends to haunt the dining room and kitchens, but is adverse to crowds. He often only appears to people who are alone and will not appear at all to groups of five or more. He is also the most intense ghost of the hotel and prone to nasty pranks on the guests. Has the record for most guests scared from the hotel. Is smitten with Cross and the rest of the bad guys crew.

Dust: Ghost. Was executed when the property was a prison. He haunts a corner of the library, always reading something. He doesn't like being disturbed and any attempts to talk to him are met with the jumpscare. The only times he'll talk is if a guest has brought a book to the hotel that he hasn't read before, then he'll go to their rooms and ask to borrow it. He returns the borrowed item promptly and without damage so most are willing to lend. He hallucinates his brother, occasionally looking into the air and talking like he's replying to someone but no one is there. Gets upset if someone points this out. Is smitten with Cross and the rest of the bad guys crew.

Error:  Sighted Ghost. Died at the hotel in room 410. Managed to avoid the security set up to prevent this from happening and hung himself with his own strings. He didn't know at the time that the place had actual ghosts and was cursed. He permanently haunts room 410 and gets so upset at anyone else being in his room that the room is permanently sealed with a glass door; it is Error's alone now. He is sighted and, unfortunately, got the treatment that the majority of sighted people get; he was deemed insane and thrown into a mental asylum. He believed he was insane as well, not realising that he was hearing ghosts. He broke out (with help from Dust!Paps), and made his way to the hotel. He is unstable and prone to anger. He is also very powerful due to having the sight. Is able to travel between haunted spots around the country and occasionally carry another ghost with him. Hates Ink for having the same powers but a better life. Is smitten with Cross and the rest of the bad guys crew. Friends with Geno.

Geno:  Ghost. Was killed by an evil witch so that his ghost could serve as a battery for them. Was freed by Error and got revenge on the one who killed him. Error calmed him down, as Geno was on the verge of becoming a vengeful ghost, and helped him alert people to the location of his body and get a proper funeral. He still wasn't able to pass on afterwards and Error took him back to the hotel. He has no idea what happened to his brother, but he presumes that he's dead. Is friends with Error.

Blue: Ghost. He co-runs the hotel with his brother, Stretch. He and Stretch were handed the hotel by their parents and he was very enthusiastic about it. He got involved in a fatal accident one day and Stretch managed to make it to the hotel with Blue's body before he died, so his ghost now haunts the hotel. He still runs the place, as Stretch is no good at it, and most people don't know that he is actually a ghost (Cross is one of those people). He tries to keep the place running at a profit while still making sure that all the ghost have a good afterlife.

Jerry:  Ghost and general annoyance. Was killed at the hotel by Nightmare on accident. Nightmare soaped up the bathroom floor and Jerry slipped and died. He lives in a trash can that Blue occasionally puts in Nightmare's boiler room when Nightmare is being problematic and is occasionally just tossed, trash can and all, by Nightmare. He is an annoyance that no one likes and is confined to a closet when he's not serving a purpose. The ghosts occasionally sick him on a guest they don't like. Is liked by no one. Has no friends.

* * *

**The Guests:**

Dream:  Human for now. Brother of Nightmare and was beloved by the original townsfolk. He abandoned the town after Nightmare died and always stated that his brother was killed by the townsfolk, even though he had no evidence of such. He left without knowing that Nightmare's ghost haunted the property and vowed that he would never return. He did return, many years later, when he heard about the hotel haunted by his brother's ghost. He apologised for leaving his brother for so long and they had a happy reunion. He became a regular guest at the hotel and became close to the majority of the ghosts living there, though he still refuses to spend much time in the town itself. In the future, Dream will realise that he's getting on in his years and his end is coming. He will book his final stay in the hotel and die in his sleep, so he can stay with his brother and friends as ghosts forever.

Sci:  Human. Sci is a regular guest at the hotel and is a ghost buster. He goes from haunted spot to haunted spot, first trying to see whether it really is haunted and not just a hoax, then investigating it and conducting research if it proves to be haunted by real ghosts. He constantly tries to get Ink to help him and is annoyed that he often won't. Is kind of jealous that he doesn't have the sight and is researching ways to get it.

* * *

**(?)Demons(?):**

(?)Classic(?):  Demon. Error stated Ink wouldn't be able to summon a demon and Ink said 'challenge accepted'. So Ink summoned a demon, which might have been a problem, except the summoned demon turned out to be very chill and no very demon-y. He could return to hell, but he finds that would be too much effort. He mostly naps and flutters around asking for fancy stuff.


	4. Characters: The Museum

**The Characters:**

Dream(?): Human? Runs the Museum and has the Sight (but possibly not born with it). A kind and knowledgeable fellow, and very proficient in history. Of course, it is easy to know history when one has lived through so much. After JR became a stable corporation, their leader suddenly and mysteriously went missing, leaving only his will. Dream hid his identity and gained a degree in history, opened the museum, and brought his cherished ones back from beyond the grave. He runs the museum with their help. He tries not to let the outside world know that the place is home to ghosts. Is in love with Ani.

Nightmare(?): Ghost.

Cross(?): Ghost.

Ink(?): Ghost.

Error(?): Ghost.

Blue(?): Ghost.

Ani: Ghost. One who has followed Dream from his original starting point at JR. Their ghost attached themselves to him at their time of death and has followed him ever since. They are bound to Dream and go where he goes. In love with Dream.


	5. Small Character Things

  * It has been fifty years since Nightmare died.
  * Dream is the only guest with unlimited access to Nightmare's boiler room.
  * Someone tried to exorcise the original house and Nightmare just writes on the wall 'G.O...F.U.C.K....Y.O.U.R.S.E.L.F'
  * Nightmare regrets that he never got to see outside the town while he was alive, so Error sometimes takes him on day-trips to show Nightmare what he never got to experience in life.
  * Dust!Paps haunts Error's old asylum, but Dust doesn't realise it and is in denial.
  * Geno doesn't know what happened to his brother. He died first and was then trapped by the witch. He thinks his brother is dead but doesn't understand why he didn't also become a ghost.
  * Cross is oblivious to ghosts, he could get a brick thrown at him by one and not realise it.
  * Cross still doesn't know that Blue is a ghost and there is a betting ring around it for the rest of the staff and ghosts.
  * Blue has the ability to remove (most) ghosts that are unwanted from the hotel. (Unsure as to how he does it right now)
  * The literal only reason Ink is ever allowed in sight of the guests is because of his sight, otherwise he'd be kept in a backroom. Ink is not a responsible adult; you give him that job and he'd only do it maybe half the time. Other half would be 'okay, you can keep doing this, but only if you allow me to film it'
  * Red Rose feels sad that Chara's life ended so horribly and Chara is just glad that someone in a similar situation to themselves got a happier ending.
  * Red Rose and Ink are asshole friends. 'Fellow asshole, let's go make people make fools of themselves'.
  * Canon pairings: Drani, bad sans poly (still in smitten stage)




	6. Other Things About The Hotel

  * Job types: Security, kitchen staff, front desk, housekeeping, tour guides.
  * Generally, people dying at the hotel to become ghosts is not accepted but there is an under-wraps program where people can choose to have the hotel be their final resting place. This is pretty much exclusively for staff and people with a very strong connection to the hotel, and lots of tests and trials are done to make sure that the new addition won't cause problems with the rest of the residents.
  * All lot of those who really want to die there are ghost fanatics or people with purposes that would harm the hotel. Some would be people who are trying to get a cheap type of immortality, others hope to become famous by becoming a ghost. The hotel isn't keen on having those kinds of people die there, and try to prevent those ideas as much as possible. For those who slip through the net, Blue gets rid of them.
  * Those who haunt the hotel can ask to have their family members (if they have any left) informed of their death and haunting. Most choose not to, not wanting to hurt a family that's already grieved and moved on.
  * The ghosts torment any abuser they find, marking their targets with a large 'A' and attempting to drive them from the hotel. Started by Chara, who is very fierce about it, and second by Nightmare, who is more in the style of pranks, but picked up by all ghosts. Knowing the history of many of the ghosts staying there, Blue turns a blind eye to this.
  * The waivers are there for a reason. You get hurt cause you pissed off the ghosts? Well, you signed a statement saying you knew the dangers and still agreed to stay there at your own risk. Blue crafted it specifically
  * Ghosts get drunk on Spirits (the alcohol type) because puns




	7. Small Events

  * Ink likes telling people on tours there are ghosts where there aren't any, so that he can laugh while they take pictures and call out. He tries it once with Nightmare's room and Nightmare appears behind him (invisible to the guests) like 'listen here, ink stain, I've been dead for longer than you've been alive so don't try that shit with me'. Ink gets spooked and avoids the boiler room for several days.
  * Sometimes a bad crew ghost wont be in their usual hangout spots and so Ink will take the tour group by Cross in patrol and go ‘and here you see a ghost who’s attached itself to a living person because they are a clingy and needy little shit’ Ghost just fucken ‘vhooms’ outta there cause they were just called out Cross didn’t even realise they were there until then and just thought that he felt oddly heavy that day.
  * ”And here you see said ghost noping the fuck out of there to go cry in a corner for a hour because how dare I call them out like that again”
  * faint “fuck you ink”




	8. Other Characters

Evil Character: Witch. Captures or creates ghosts to serve as batteries for their magic. Killed Geno and (maybe) his brother.

X Chara(?): Attached to Cross maybe?


End file.
